


GOD IS DEAD

by Paintergirlcm



Category: DanPlan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Please Kill Me, Shameless Smut, Smut, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintergirlcm/pseuds/Paintergirlcm
Summary: Just smut. I'm sorry.Hosuh decided to stay up late, dan and Stephen disagree with this notion.





	GOD IS DEAD

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry   
> This is smut  
> THIS IS SMUT

Hosuh checked the alarm clock on his desk one more time, hoping to at best get three hours of sleep.   
5:24 am  
Well at best with how things are looking he was going to get two. Little did he know behind him, two shadows lurked waiting for there moment to strike

“Hosuh, ” came Stephens voice from next to his ear, hot and breathy. “What are you doing up." Dear God in heaven I swear I have to finish this.   
He was about to let out a small response when suddenly he felt dan’s teeth graze the side of his neck. Oh lord, give me the strength.

“I, uh, got to refinish this panel.” It was hard to talk when Daniel attacked the side of his neck, the words coming out breathless with tiny gasps that seemed to only fuel the fire. 

“But you need your sleep. come on please." Stephen voice was strong and seemed to plea for him to come to bed an- omg is his voice always this ho- stop it we can't give up this panel needs to be done for the next video.

Stephen seemed to catch Hosuh’s drift and knowing Hosuh would very well put up a fight glanced at Daniel who now attacked hosuhs neck with a new found vigor. Holy shit this is amazing. Hosuh’s head was starting to get heavy and his limbs were turning to jelly underneath him. Ok, god this feels good, we need to finish this. Hosuh let out a shaky breath, trembling under the attention his body was getting. Stephen sneakily slipped his hand under Hosuh's shirt lightly grazing over his nipples earning a sharp gasp from Hosuh at the cold contact. His pen made a sharp line out as his legs immediately closed. 

Taking a short gasps Hosuh focused on one line at a time in the drawing. Stephen knew they were going to have to up their game if they were going to get Hosuh to finally go to bed. Getting down on one knee Stephen slipped under the table positioning himself in front of Hosuh’s legs coaxing them to open up. Daniel's kisses were doing a number on Hosuh’s motor functions. Dan’s hands slid down gently taking Hosuh's hands as he grabbed Hosuh into a deep kiss, making him not pay attention to Stephen as he slowly pulls down Hosuh's jeans. 

“Why don't we take this to the bed, it would make it more comfortable,” Dan whispered hoarsely into Hosuh’s ear. Oh dear lord in heaven I think I might be done for. Hosuh could barely handle the waves of pleasure coming at him as he feels Stephen’s mouth slowly crawling up his thighs, shooting electrical sparks of pleasure up through his body. Daniel wrapped his arms around Hosuh and picked him up bridal style, carrying him to their bed. Stephen walking alongside them and running his fingers along Hosuh’s chest.

Once inside the room, Daniel set Hosuh on the bed. Hosuh sat up fast, still a little tired but managing. He ran towards the door knowing that if he didn't make it out he probably wouldn’t be able to finish his animation, let alone walk for a week. Ok, I just have to make it to the door. Just as he was about to make it to the door Stephen came out of the hallway closing and locking the door behind him. Oh no.

“Oh, love, what are you doing out of bed,” Stephen questioned, a smirk creeping its way across his face as he leaned into Hosuh, Daniel sneaking up behind him picking him up setting him on the bed. 

“Poor Hosuh, he thinks that he's not tired yet,” Dan replies sitting next Stephen. Matching his sly grin with his own. 

“I don’t think he knows any better, Hun,’ Stephen said, leaning forward and Pushing hosuh down “We should show him how tired you can really get,” Dan said as he leaned over and bit into Hosuh's shoulder causing the smaller person to gasp sharply. 

Stephen slid behind Hosuh, grabbing his hands and pinning them up above his head letting Daniel have free range over Hosuh's whole body. Dan made his way from Hosuh's shoulder down his stomach, biting and leaving hickeys wherever he could, leaving Hosuh gasping for breath with each one Dan left. Stephen started attacking Hosuh with love bites all the way up and down his neck making sure to tighten his grip. Daniel made his way down Hosuh's torso down to the waistband of his boxers kissing the bulge lightly, making Hosuh hiss at the sudden pleasure. Daniel looked up at Hosuh's trembling form as he slowly pulled down Hosuh's boxers releasing his dick. 

Hosuh gasped at the sudden release of pressure around his cock, Dan started slowly going from the bottom to the top and slowly taking the whole thing in his mouth slowly bobbing his head slightly. Hosuh was turning into jelly as every bone in his body was bursting with pleasure.

Stephen held Hosuh firm as he reached over to the nightstand, grabbing some rope they kept in a secret drawer. He tied Hosuh's wrists up, tying them to the bedpost and making it easier to access to the rest of Hosuh's body. As soon as this was done Stephen started attacking Hosuh's chest leaving hickeys everywhere. Hosuh was close to cumming so before he could, Dan let go and moved to instead kissing his inner thighs, caressing them and leaving little love bites up and down the skin.   
Stephen moved down the to massage Hosuh's thighs leaving love bites of his own. Finally, he finished hosuh off leaving Hosuh a panting mess. 

Daniel picked Hosuh up as Stephen cleaned up the sheets, cleaning off all the stains that may have been left behind after their little session. He soon joined Daniel and hosuh in the bathroom were Daniel was already cleaning up hosuh and changing him into some soft PJs. Stephen grabbed him from daniel's arms carrying him back to their bedroom and laying him and the bed to cuddle him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry


End file.
